User talk:Consus, the Erudite God
Hello, Everyone. For those who do not know me, I am the unknown contributer to this sight, I am the optimist to the negative comments, and I am the one who created the Hindu Deity Physiology Page along with many other undocumented edits to pages from the past and the present. I figured it was time to make myself known. So I will say it again, Hello.Consus, the Erudite God 17:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New rules http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thekingsman/Rules_for_this_wiki.-Thekingsman 02:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Biomorphe on the biomorphing page, you edited, i uploaded a mystique morhing pic. idk how to get into the picture place properly and i'm positive you can, so could ya give it whirl? plz and thanks:) Enlightenment Hi ! I gave you the feedback you asked for on the Enlightenment page, but didn't get any myself yet ^ ^ So, what's your opinion on the matter ? I admit I'm rather interested in your viewpoint. DYBAD 00:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I believe you have notably valid points for your proclamations. Thank you for giving me your feedback. You're wellcome ^ ^ I would appreciate some feedback from you too, when you feel ready. Better post it following our discution on the Enlightenment page though, for an easier chronology. Jennovawolf 05:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Well I for one want to thank you for making such great pages. I'm kinda new here but I'm sure we could be friends. Sure. Of course we can be friends.Consus, the Erudite God 10:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) why are you all deleting categories and then adding more/the same stuff again?Raijin7 21:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 What are you talking about? I only delete and place "candidate for deletion" categories. Who ever is doing that, that isn't me.Consus, the Erudite God 14:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) That's happening to other users as well, it happened to me too Gabriel456 14:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Personal Background Hi ! Sorry for the delay, I had various stuff goind on, and storytelling your own life is kinda tricky. First, both of my parents are apatheists, though my mother believes in positivity to an almost religious level - while being a very efficient pragmatist. A born winner of sort, though her determination to see only the bright side of things inevitably leads to the firm denial of many unspleant aspects of reality, which feels like a very dangerous time-bomb to me. My father isn't as exceptional, which has it's good sides : hardworker himself but tolerant and reasonable, he gave me the freedom my mother never would have - for my own good, off course. She wasn't all that wrong though, letting a child generally do as he pleases eventually causes many problems - but I mostly did what I wanted to do, which is more important to me than the results themselves. We're all going to lose everything and die in the end, whatever our merits and achievements. So I think it's better to live as you please, and just die when it's no longer worth it. As for me, I've always been very curious, often annoyingly so, which evolved with time in an almost pathological need to undestand and make sense of everything - especially humans, life and nature : why do we behave the way we do, why satisfaction and happiness never last, could things be different, why is it so, what are we, what is the cause of our actions, what is the purpose and consequences, why things work the way they do, why some things happen and others don't, what are our possibilities, what is our place, and what are we supposed to do with that ? This obsessive curiosity was soon followed by an equaly obsessive honesty, because if you're not honest you cannot understand anything. Which is why I'm very hostile to hypocrisy, denial, and lies in general (and thus to any kind of belief), wether they target others our ourselves. I understand it's very hard to live with your eyes wide open, but for better or worse, I just can't live any other way. You cannot change what you are, you can improve various aspects of your persona to various degrees, but nature cannot be changed, our own as well as that of others. Contrary to what my mother always says, there's no such a thing as unlimitted potential. Here ! Done ^ ^ Now where is the aspirin ? :P DYBAD (talk) 20:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the input. I enjoyed it. It was so down to earth, comprehensive, and sympathetic. My life is startingly similar to yours, except for the fact I originally never knew my dad and my mom is an overly optimistic religious fanatic and so is the rest of her side of the family. When I did meet my dad, it turned out he was even more emotionally unbalanced and religiously zealous than my mom (plus he was abusive). My beliefs are the same as yours, but I try not to express them as much as you do out of caution and slight anxiety. I mean my entire life has been in a "walking on eggshells" format, one small mistake and everyone blows up in my face''.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 11:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC)'' It's only natural to be uneasy about expressing yourself when your most malleable years taught you to fear retaliations. But from what I understand, your family is no longer here to judge and punish you, so you don't have to hold back anymore. Well, not that much at least. Respect remains the fundamental basis of any decent society, but it doesn't mean you must suppress your personality and opinions just to accomodate the people around you. As far as I'm aware, there's no life without conflict. We just have to learn how to handle them in an healthy manner. DYBAD (talk) 07:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, you should add a section in your profile, so that we can follow your interesting works ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that they didn't disown me. I simply cut ties with them in the conversational sense. I apologize for saying all.. They said disowning a famly member would go against "God's Love" or something peculiar like that, but they do ignore me most of the time. I am more of the black sheep (in beliefs anyway) of my familiy. Sorry, I should have cleared that upConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 11:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I never said they decided to cut their ties with me. I am just an outcast to them in terms of beliefs, but they technically consider me to be one of themConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 11:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. The bad thing is that they still have a strong grasp on your life, the good one is that you can still hope to get along with them. Is it really that impossible to have a decent family life without religious matters messing everything up ? DYBAD (talk) 07:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Consus Pages Hi ! Did you considered keeping a list of your pages on your profile ? Your pages are often quite interesting, so it would nice to have some reccord in order to not miss your creations. DYBAD (talk) 22:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it.will be deleted.-Thekingsman (talk) 16:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all before do your Edits plz research Second the christian Mythos is based on Spiritual Physiology for example God was a spirit written in the bible, when Jesus resurrected he was in the form of a spirit and Jesus was praying two spirits appear before him.J. Veteran (talk) 20:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I do my research. I know all about the Christian Mythos but that doesn't make this power specific to it. Christian Superpowers is a page for powers strictly pertaining to Christian Myth. Spirits are in tons of other mythologies, and just because it relates to one doesn't make it acceptable to mark it as a Christian superpower, that would sound too exclusive. Oh and don't get snippy with me, Mr. "I flooded pages to reach the rank of #2".Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) i gave more than one refernces and if u want more read your bible and u r gonna c dat i'm rite bro Plus man stopping thinking about d past, we past datJ. Veteran (talk) 21:13, August 8, 2012 (UC) Right about what exactly? Yes it pertains to a series of Christian events, but that is not enough to make it a Christian superpower. It doesn't matter how many references you throw at me or how many I find, it still wouldn't change my decision. Oh and if you didn't want me to bring up your little stunt, you shouldn't have done it in the first placeConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) U may not know dis but i'm a born-again catholic christian meaning i spend time in the Bible for bible study. So let me tell about Christianity, It is all about being a beneficial citizen so you can be reborned not as a human, angel or etc but a spirit. Christianity my non-christian friend is about being spiritual redeemed Plus throughout the Old and New Testament of the bible is about apparent apparitions appearing before the eyes of man.J. Veteran (talk) 21:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) This is virtually no different from what you've already stated and frankly it does not change my decision. Besides, don't preach to me about Christianity. I got enough of that during my childhood.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* I can delete them but even if you do delete them it will still be on there.-Thekingsman (talk) 16:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, KingsmanConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) The Unleashingpage Juneran hasn't been here for some time now, so there's one reason why he hasn't explained anything, I'll Comment again to give him a talking change. Were you so steamed that you forgot to add signature? -_-;--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) No. Fixed.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Real Life Fighting Style pages We do have Real Powers Category, so... no idea, honestly. Signature, again... -_-;--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I type them in a hurry, my fault.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Alien X According to Dwayne, the mother Celestialsapien that Ben, the team and Ultimate Aggregor land upon is not a god in Ben 10 and he also states "...not even close". He didn't say the Alien X or the entire species Mr.DarkPhantom (talk) 25 October 2012 12:16 That doesn't make Alien X or the species omnipotent though.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah? well... I'M THE AVATAR YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT! Mr.DarkPhantom (talk) 25 October 2012 12:16 Go away, Dark PhantomConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) OK. Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings pal.I thought we were friends? You know what? nasty (me) is out of here Mr.DarkPhantom (talk) 25 October 2012 12:16 Planetary Parasitism A parasite you can't even extract without killing the host... That's some fearsome parasitism. Guess the user somehow meddle into the host's vital functions. Reminds me of Gohma Vlitra somehow, except Asura and Yasha effectively managed to kill it without blowing up Gaea. Not sure it count though, since Asura can achieve virtually any destructive feat. One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! Is it a pic of Dr. Manhattan you just added ? It's looks really cool. DYBAD (talk) 00:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you know what Verse he's from ? He's apparently not from Marvel nor DC, and google leads nowhere. DYBAD (talk) 02:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The series' unpopularity is kinda strange, as the story seems captivating and the art is great. I guess symbolicly putting evolved humans on par with God is just not very appreciated in a massively monotheistic country. Anyway, thanks a lot for your answers. I sure know what comic I'll be reading in the near future ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fuck u white ass mitt romney cracker (this message is bout me being crazy on the extrasenory perception page) dont let me catch yo white ass in the street im goin woop yo asssss nigga or should i say cracker!- doofy4 Juneran's Rant You do realize you are on fictitious based site with references from a false reality and characters. That being said If time doesn't stop for the users of my page then what does it do then. For the last time, the users of my page has super fast abilities that defies the laws of motion which allow my known users to travel through time, "pause" time and accelerate it plus it is a power not a real life event so stopping nagging on what is can do and what it can't because it is not real plus i will only answers when other editors are involved i have a feeling that you like to discriminate my pages.(J. Veteran (talk) 01:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC)) Jus telling you to Fuck off "Jokeran" i like the Joker because he kills without a reason and jus don't gives a fuck. Wow You just realize that you just called yourself a clown, classic Clownsus (J. Veteran (talk) 02:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC)) “Administertion,” I'm assuming the reply on the Homo Superior Evolved Physiology page before the comment tree was deleted was from you – I never saw it. Either way, we can talk about it on the talk pages if you'd like. ~Qofi 02:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) To clarify; I assumed the post that I got an email about was your post, before the tree was deleted. Either way, we can talk about it on the talk pages, if you'd like. ~Qofi 02:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Difference or not? Excuse me, I want to ask you whether Pishacha and Vetala are different or just the same, because I want to create a page about Vetala but I'm afraid that will counted as stealing other's ideas.Blackwings369 (talk) 12:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, if this is a little late on the answer but there is so many pages and I have not been on here for a while now. I just do not know what pages are being repeated. It is annoying though.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) The God-Emperor's Powers Hello Consus, I am Zxankou14. I have noticed the picture on the Warp Energy Field Manipulation page, and I was wondering what exactly are the Emperors Powers overall. Could you post me back with a list of ALL the Emperors Powers as soon as you can. THANK YOU.Zxankou14 (talk) 20:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC)User:Zxankou14 (03:45) Admin Response: Juneran's Ban I'm with you on this case. He has broken several rules (not only that, treats everyone on here like they're idiots) and he obviously enjoys irritating you, which is trollish behavior. He should be blocked for a day or a week at the most Gabriel456 (talk) 17:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Juneran, swearing, etc. I'm not going to comment on the whole soap opera as it seems it's kind of over, but I will say that there are a myriad of words and expressions you can use before swearing, don't do it again ;) Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 18:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I can tell seeing some of the comments around the place, but he's gone now. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 18:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) My new Power Hey, what do you think of "Evil Manipulation"? The power to manipulate all evil-forces and to have all evil powers Gabriel456 (talk) 17:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Hi! I'm not exactly new to this site, but I haven't been around to contribute much. I wonder. Would you be willing to help me get to know better how this site runs? I'd really like to become a valuable member of this wiki, though, I'm not sure how exactly to contribute (what would be considered useful, or what would be considered unnecessary or bothersome). Thanks. Shadowulf1 (talk) 16:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, theres a guy User:Zack Zen copying you're superpowers ideas. (Anonymous) No I'm not. My powers are totally original. (Also Anonymous) Btw CNBA3 stop being a liar. Primordial Demon Physiology Hi Consus. I think I might know of a fitting user that could serve as a basis for your future PDP page. It is Tathamet from the Diablo 3 verse, the Enemy Without of this verse's Primordial God (Anu), born from Anu's rejection of all his evil aspects in an attempt to achieve perfection, and the direct origin of all demons. DYBAD (talk) 03:06, December 19, 2012 (UTC) So, you think it's a good user ? I thought about him when discussing the Transcendent Demon Physiology, but despite a similar title it seemed clearly above that, and does fit the idea of "Primordial" Evil. The idea of a Primordial God unwittingly creating the Primordial Evil by physically rejecting his own "dark side" in an attempt to reach perfection is also very interesting on many levels and quite refreshing, as I never saw that anywhere else. Anyway good luck with the page, I'm looking forward to it. DYBAD (talk) 11:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Power Up Power I just wish to know, is there a power already that a user can become stronger or powered up whenever the user feels like it which doesn't involve eating something or being near someone or etc.? (Not to be confused with Affinity). CNBA3 (talk) Response I didn't expect you to read Juneran's talk page anymore (strange thing, considering you're in such bad terms). You are often irritating in my eyes, just like most of my personality irritates you. We both know it, and do badmouth one another when the opportunity arises. So there's nothing here to be surprised about. Your ability to tick others off is well developped, and is currently a threat to Junran's participation to this wiki, so I'm effectively giving him advices to handle you, so that he may remain among us, as his pages are among my favorites. What is this power you're planning you make ? Do it have some relation to Primordial Demon Physiology ? Somehow I get the feeling you annonced it only to introduced your favorite "Oh and by the way" line ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Response That was badmouthing for utilitary purpose, and there was no reason to inform you, so I didn't. Beside, pride and cowardice aren't mutually exclusive. In real life, cowardly moves tend to be more effecicient than honest ones, and often salvatory (running away is cowardly, but it's better than being hospitalized / killed ; backstabing / ambushes are cowardly, but they get the job done with much fewer losses). So many proud people still resort to them when the need arise, because in the end victory is more important than consistence. DYBAD (talk) 03:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HI (HavenLuvsTheRage) Woah! That wasn't.. Just kidding, it was me. And I didn't specifically call you a fag but I'll clear it up for you now, I do believe you are a bundel of sticks. :D HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 04:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) OH NO!!! I'm sooooo scared!!! Please no!!!! HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Meow!!!HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Why you soo mad bro? :D HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) So because you have a "homosexual love for me" you won't ruin my life? Is that a threat? I'm going to report you. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a threat for my life, so I have the RIGHT to report you. Sir, you are a sad human being. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I won't report you if you walk the yellow brick road with me :D HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:22, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not on this a lot nor do I care. I wasn't afriad of Kingsman nor will I be afriad of a bunch of nobodies. At least I respect Kingsman for holding his own but you went crying to Kuopiofi. And I'm just saying what you were thinking, so if I'm sick then you're even sicker. Ironic huh? Lmfaoooo HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmfao cry much? You think you're better than him or anyone? Kid, you're nothing. I'm not on here like you are and it bothers you that being here as long as you have, people don't like you. Your irrelevent, insulting people and you don't like it when people insult you back. You're a bitch regardless of what happens to me, you will forever be a bitch. I can walk away from this but you can't because you don't have real friends. And from your actions I can tell your parents didn't love you. Anyways, I don't care. Live it up while you can but remember there will always be another one of me to make your life a living hell. Lmao :D Later Kid HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) And stop messaging MY talk page. I am not a homosexual. I don't have anything against you but please sir, don't mess with MY page. Thank youHavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 06:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC)